


But It's Better If You Do

by KatyWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Top Castiel, Top Dean, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyWrites/pseuds/KatyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel College AU. Castiel Novak is starting his first semester at Huntington University in upstate New York. He's ready to start fresh, away from his older brothers and overbearing parents. He plans to focus on his studies, eager to learn, However, he receives more of an education than he bargained for when he's immediately thrust into his older sister Anna's college-life and new circle of friends - including Dean Winchester. The leather-jacket-wearing, Impala-driving, loud-mouthed ass is a thorn in his side; because Cas can't get him out of his head. Of course, he's a handsome, heroically-charismatic flirt, and a complete egomaniac, but the fact is he's also the most interesting thing that has ever happened to Cas. Dean, he soon learns, is the world's most intriguing and beautiful distraction. Of course, everyone and their mother is enamored with Dean - but could this mean something more for Castiel? Or will this blossoming friendship end in heartbreak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel's bags were heavy. His main duffel weighed down on his shoulder and he mentally wondered if his brothers had filled it with bricks the night before. It wouldn't surprise him - it sounded like something they would do. Heaving an exhausted sigh, he made the journey up the final flight of stairs and fell against the wall. Surveying the hallway, he found that four numbered doors lined the opposite wall. He dug through his back pocket, scrambling for his key. A further inspection on the number plastered there told him that he was in dorm 227. Somehow, he managed to keep his key in his right hand while yanking all three of his bags up with the other. Shoving the key in the lock, he shouldered the door open whilst balancing the unwieldy bags.

The room was unexpectedly large. A freshly-made bed sat in the right-hand corner beside a large wooden desk, and on the opposite side was a small couch and television, and the two were separated by a plush grey carpet. Against the wall nearest to him stood a large wardrobe, with an open door next to it that led to a bathroom. Castiel had been told that the accommodation was good here, but he hadn't expected it to be THIS good.  
He gratefully dropped his bags down and shut the door behind him, walking over to the open window. The view below him was of the campus; he remembered his tour and was able to spot the history, English and art buildings. At the far end, just behind the art building, was a huge stretch of astro-turf, complete with football posts and goals at either end.

Absently clicking his tongue, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his sister's number. By now, he knew it by heart. The dial tone continued and nobody picked up, causing Castiel to curse when it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Anna, it's me. I arrived on campus about two hours ago and I've just made it to my dorm room. I'm in room two hundred and twenty seven, so just come whenever you feel like checking your phone. Or not." He ended the call and sighed again, putting his phone down on the windowsill. The day of traveling and touring had taken a toll, so he dropped down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep and not bothering to take off his clothes.

Nonetheless, exactly eight minutes later, abrupt knocking on his door made him open his eyes and stand up again. He crossed the short expanse of floor and opened the door to find Anna smiling up at him, red hair cascading around her shoulders. She pushed past him and into the room.

"Hello to you too," Castiel grumbled as he shut the door.

"Oh, don't be a grump, little brother," she replied, flopping down on the couch. "Your dorm is bigger than mine. No fair."

He sighed. “It’s part of the new construction. They told me on the tour today.”

“Hm,” Anna said, surveying the rest of the space. By the time she turned back to her brother, he was frowning. “What’s wrong?” Castiel shook his head. “It’s just-there isn’t a bookshelf.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Oh my God. You’re such a nerd.” He opened his mouth to protest, but Anna just laughed. “That’s a good thing, little brother.”

“Please stop calling me that. Can’t we agree that one year isn’t enough of an age difference for me to be ‘little’?” 

She reached up to tousle his hair jokingly. “Not to me.”

Castiel just sighed. “Are you done?” She grinned. “Actually, I was going to ask what time your first class is tomorrow.”

“One o’clock. Why?”

“Because I’m meeting with my friends at a bar tonight, and you’re coming.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

Anna’s face fell. “Yes, you are.”

“Anna, I’m tired, I just got here, I have to unpack-“

“And I’m not letting you rain on your own parade.” She said, cutting him off. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please? Have a little fun?”

Castiel opened his mouth to argue, but sighed in defeat. Anna had changed a lot since she left for college the year before. She had become more…assertive. And…spunky? Nevertheless, she was still his sister, with her puppy-dog eyes and angelic face. 

“Okay, fine.”

“Yay!” Anna cried, clapping her hands together. She threw her arms around her brother. He sighed again. She let go of him, making her way out of the room. Stopping in the doorway, she turned back to Castiel. “It’s called the Roadhouse, just off campus, on Carysfort Avenue, and we’re meeting there around ten, okay?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel walked through the Roadhouse’s door at 10 on the dot. He assessed the building; the bar stretched against the wall to his right. A few high tables with stools lined the opposite wall. The room ran far back, with tables and booths in the back amongst two pool tables. It had a cozy atmosphere about it. It was clear that this was a popular destination for the college students, as there was hardly a person over 25 in the place. However, Castiel didn’t recognize a single one of them. As he scanned the crowd for his sister, it occurred to him that arriving on time was probably too early. 

“Castiel!’ a voice called over the din. His head jerked in the direction of the cry, towards where Anna was sitting in the back corner, surrounded by a large group of friends. She waved, beckoning him over. He shouldered past the crowd surrounding the bar, before finally making it to the table. She patted the seat next to her, smiling. Turning back to the group, she said, “Guys, this is my little brother, Castiel. Castiel, this is Bela, Jo, Cassie, Pam, Madison, Uriel and Balthazar.” She beckoned to each person as she said their names.

“Hello,” Castiel greeted, sitting next to Anna. He looked at the drinks in front of all of them, cocking an eyebrow. “Um, aren’t you all sophmores?” The girl who was apparently Cassie nodded. “Yep.”

“Then how, exactly, do you all have drinks?”

After briefly exchanging looks, everyone erupted into laughter. Castiel felt alarmed. 

“What?” he turned to Anna for some guidance. “What did I say?” Anna just shook her head, still in the middle of a laughing fit. He looked back and forth at everyone at the table, confused. “Am I missing something?”

“They’re called fake I.D.’s, love,” Bela smirked, a British accent sculpting her words.

Castiel really shouldn’t have felt as surprised as he did. “All of you?” he asked, turning back to his sister. She smiled. ‘C’mon Castiel, what’d you expect?” He just shook his head. 

“Nothing, I guess.” 

“Don’t worry,” a new voice called from behind him. A girl sauntered over to the table, smirking. “Anna was a pretty little innocent thing at first too, but we took care of that.” She slid into the seat across from Anna. She had long, dark, with a black leather jacket and a piercingly beautiful face. She gave Castiel the feeling that she could kill him just for looking at her the wrong way. 

Anna rolled her eyes. “Look who decided to grace us with her presence!” Jo called from the end of the table. The new girl smiled. “I can’t show up on time; you might start expecting it.”

“Castiel, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is my brother, Castiel. He’s a freshman here.”

Ruby’s eyes flicked up to him. “Pleasure,” she said, though her bored tone said anything but. She held his gaze for a moment, before he cleared his throat. 

“So, uh, how do you guys know Ann-“

A sudden commotion behind them cut Castiel off. 

“You hustled us man!”

Castiel, along with everyone at the surrounding him, turned to the pool table closest to them. A younger guy in a worn leather jacket leaned over the table, scooping up bills from it and counting them. He looked up at the two trucker-looking men opposite him, flashing them a stunning grin. 

“I’d like to call it strategy,” he replied. One of the men slammed his fist on the table. “Give us back our money!” he cried. Leather-Jacket clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “I don’t think so boys. It’s been a pleasure.” 

He stuffed the money in his pocket and turned to walk away, when one of the men grabbed his shoulder. “I don’t think so, smart-ass.” 

Leather-Jacket turned back to them, his grin fading. “You’d let me walk away if you knew what was good for you.” The two guys looked at each other, smirking. “Yeah, big talk,” one of them said. Leather-Jacket plastered on another smile. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” He turned to leave again, before quickly spinning back and throwing a punch square in his face.

The sound of the impact alone caused Castiel to jump in his seat, followed by a chorus of ooh’s from the patrons of the bar. The other man attempted to retaliate, swinging at Leather-Jacket. He only ducked, grabbing the man from behind and kneeing him in the small of his back.   
Jo was up from the table and across the room in seconds. 

“Hey, hey!” she called, diving between them. All three men paused, lowering their fists as soon as they saw her. She turned to the two men. “Lou, Walt, forget your money and get outta here.” They opened their mouths to argue, but Jo cut them off. “Go, unless you want my mother to see to it instead.” 

The pair exchanged glances, and then begrudgingly made their way to the door. She turned to Leather-Jacket. Her expression softened slightly, but only for a moment. “You too,” she said, her voice lower, softer. He turned looking around the bar. Every set of eyes was trained on him. His piercing green eyes rested on for a moment, and his breath caught in his throat. He could’ve sworn he was looking directly at him, but the moment passed. He turned back to Jo. 

“Yeah,” he replied. Castiel could’ve sworn that it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, nobody daring to breathe. He began to make his way out, his footsteps cutting the silence. She turned back to the crowd. “There’s nothing to see here,” she said, “Get back to whatever you were doing…talk amongst yourselves.” A quiet chatter began to rise amongst them, filling in the awkward silence. She nodded, following him to the door. Castiel’s eyes followed them. For a moment, Jo grabbed Leather-Jacket’s shoulder, looking up at him. Some unspoken exchange took place between them, ending with his gaze shifting downwards as he slid out of the door. 

“Dude, what the Hell,” Meg said, sipping her beer. Bela shook her head. “Honestly, a bar fight? I thought he had some sense of dignity.”

“Are you kidding me?” Cassie replied, “I think that was pretty fucking ballsy. He could’ve let those guys walk all over him.” 

“He should’ve,” Uriel corrected. Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Um, excuse me, who was that? How does Jo know him?”

Ruby chuckled. “That was Dean Winchester,” she replied. “I thought everybody around here knew ‘im.” Her eyes quickly traveled over Castiel. “Obviously I was wrong.” 

“He’s a sophomore too,” Anna explained. “He’s…a friend of ours.”

“A friend of Jo’s,” Ruby corrected. “Which, by default, means a friend of ours.”

“They’re…friends?” Castiel asked. “They seem a bit… closer.” A few peoples’ gazes fell downward, avoiding Castiel’s query. Ruby’s eyes flitted over to the bar, where Jo was leaning over seemingly arguing with a woman on the other side. 

“Jo wishes they were,” she continued. “She’s kinda been carrying the torch for Dean. But he goes through girls like water, and she knows that.”

Castiel looked back over at Jo, “Have they ever-“

“No,” Ruby answered. “She knows better than that.”

“It’s pretty tragic,” Meg added, taking a sip of her beer. “She should just move on.” 

“Don’t worry, angel,” Ruby said, reaching across the table to pat his arm. “You’ll meet him sooner or later.”

Castiel turned back to the door Dean had walked out minutes before. To be honest, he wasn’t sure he’d want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up as sunlight streamed through his window the next morning. He blinked awake, feeling groggy. He glanced at the clock grasped for his alarm clock on the

bedside table. He lifted it up, squinting at the blinking numbers that read _12:24._ Shit. It was his first day, and he would be rushing. Breakfast was over by now – he silently thanked any diety that came to mind for the thousandth time that he had a late class on the first day. Groaning, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of his eyes. He never actually had anything to drink – however, he hadn’t made it home until about 2 AM, thanks to Anna and her friends. Ruby was intimidating at best, and terrifying at worst; Balthazar and Meg had been giving Castiel looks all night that he couldn’t quite read- he just avoided eye contact with them. He had actually become very engrossed in a conversation about the works of George Orwell with Madison and Cassie; it turned out that they made good debate partners with similar reading taste. They hadn’t realized the bar was closing until the owner, Ellen, had come over to the table to kick them out.

Castiel reached into his half-unpacked duffel of clothes, extracting an old t-shirt and pair of jeans. He knew he’d probably need to eat at some point, but a shower was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He made his way over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel off the back of the door.

After his shower and pulling on some fresh clothes, Castiel felt much more awake. He reached for a box sitting at the foot of his bed, pushing aside clothes and books before pulling out a box of granola bars. He silently thanked himself for thinking to bring those; his stomach rumbled with anticipation, considering he hadn’t eaten since the afternoon before. He glanced at the clock beside his bed; 12:42. He reached for his worn messenger bag, already packed with supplies for his two classes that day. He threw in a granola bar, his phone, and wallet, and headed out the door.

At 12:54,  Castiel slid in the door of lecture hall 206. He scanned the room, searching for an empty seat. He finally spotted one next to a red-headed girl wearing headphones. He cautiously walked up behind her. “Um, excuse me, may I sit here?” he asked. She didn’t respond, her music obviously blocking all other sound. Castiel just slid next to her, opening his laptop. He looked at the girl again; her eyes were closed, and she was humming something he couldn’t recognize. Her foot was tapping to the beat of whatever she was listening to, oblivious to the fact that he was there at all.

The room was filled with conversation, the professor nowhere in sight. Castiel didn’t recognize anybody. The only people he’d met so far were sophmores, and it occurred to him that he never thought about how he hadn’t actually interacted with anybody his own age yet. A million thoughts churned through his head as a hush fell over the room. He looked back up front, spotting a small, squat black woman who he presumed to be the professor. He turned to the redhead, nudging her with his elbow. “Hm? What-,” she pulled the headphones out, stuffing them in her pocket,

“Oh, thanks man,” she said, offering Castiel a small smile. He nodded, turning his attention back to the front of the room.

For a small person, the professor held an immediate presence that Castiel couldn’t quite lay his finger on. She waited for the last remnants of conversation to die down before she began speaking.

“Hello, everybody. Welcome to Human History and Geography. I’m Professsor Moseley, and I hope to make your time here worthwhile. I’m going to start class with a question for you all; before you answer, you must be able to argue your point with historical evidence and reason. What, do you believe, has been the single most important event in human history?”

The class remained silent. She sighed. “C’mon guys, don’t be shy. I want all of you to participate!”

Castiel cautiously raised his hand. She smiled. “Yes, you! Mr-,”

“Novak,” he replied. “Castiel Novak.”

She didn’t seem at all fazed by his unusual name like many of his high school teachers had been. She just gestured for him to continue.

“Well, um, the most important event in human history was the Neolithic Agricultural Revolution.”

She nodded. “Okay, why?”

He shifted in his seat. “Well, it launched civilization. If I remember correctly, homo sapiens had just been a nomadic species, living off the land – a hunting-gathering species. After learning to grow crops, people could control their food supply and, consequently, harness greater control over their lives. I mean, that single discovery led to settlements, civilizations- It was truly what launched modern civilization.”

“Well, not really,” a voice called from the back. The class turned to see the voice’s owner, and Castiel’s breath caught in his throat; it was Dean Winchester.

Professor Moseley’s voice replied, “Is that so? Do you care to argue Castiel’s point?”

Dean locked eyes with Castiel, grinning.

“Sure.”

Unsure of what to do, Castiel maintained eye-contact, squinting in an attempt to challenge Dean in their impromptu staring contest.

Dean broke the stare first, turning back to the professor. “What Cas said is true. But would any of that happened without the discovery of fire? I mean, without that, we wouldn’t ‘ve made it far enough to think about planting stuff, right?”

A couple of obnoxious _ooh’s_ arose in the lecture hall. Castiel rolled his eyes at the immaturity of it, raising his hand again.

“Professor?” he asked. She nodded.

“That may be the case, but wasn’t the discovery of fire kind of a happy accident? And even so, hasn’t it also been debated that the use of fire wasn’t necessary to the development of agriculture? I mean, humans could’ve survived without it, but they thrived with crops.”

“Do you honestly think that they could’ve ‘thrived’ without fire?,” Dean retorted, raising an eyebrow. “It gave them heat, and warmth-,”

“But the utilization of agriculture began the true sophisticated development of homo sapiens-,”

“Well you know what Cas-,”

“Enough!,” Professor Moseley’s voice called from the front of the room. Both boys broke from their debate, turning their heads back to the front. For a moment, Castiel was afraid they had angered the professor; instead, she was smiling. “Now, you guys are thinking like historians.”

Cas smiled slightly, and Professor Moseley shot him a nod of approval. Turning back to address the class, she said, “I want you all to think about this question, until next class. Hint; be prepared to argue it in an essay.”

The class groaned at this. She sighed, “Yeah, I know, just think about it. As Castiel and Dean have proven, history _can_ be entertaining.”  This earned a few laughs. She scanned the room for a moment, her gaze resting on Castiel. Still looking at him, she said, “I’ll see you all Tuesday.”

The class immediately erupted into the dull roar of rustling bags and shifting in seats, hastily packing up. The redheaded girl next to Castiel nudged his arm. He turned to her beaming face. “Dude, that was awesome. I think you were totally right. I mean, I’m not a history person or anything, but you sound like you know your stuff. I’m Charlie, by the way.”

 She said this all very quickly, as if she was rushing to get the words out. He smiled. “Hello, Charlie. And, um, thanks.”Castiel looked her over for a moment, continuing to smile. “I like your shirt,” he said, gesturing to the map of Middle Earth that covered her t-shirt. Her eyes widened. “Dude, you’re a Tolkienist?”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “Um, I suppose. I like that book series, if that’s what you mean.” A smile spread on her face as she playfully hit his arm.

“Did we just become best friends?”

“I guess so, yes.” She nodded. She laughed, tossing some of her fiery hair over her shoulder. “Awesome! I’ll see you around, Castiel. Or I’ll hunt you down.”

She bounced out of her seat, heading for the door. Castiel stood up, beginning to gather his things. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Dean. He was nearly at the door. He caught Castiel’s gaze, and flashed him a brilliantly-arrogant grin. It was the first time Castiel had truly gotten a good look at him, and _holy shit_. He was easily the most attractive person Castiel had ever laid eyes on. He usually didn’t notice things like that, but _Jesus_. In proper lighting, Castiel could see a smattering of freckles on his face. His eyes were obnoxiously, yet gorgeously green. The smile on his face nearly made Castiel angry, because nobody should be allowed to look like that. Castiel recalled the events of the night before, and noted faint purple marks blossoming on Dean’s knuckles. Castiel straightened up, continuing to hold Dean’s gaze. He could have easily said that, at that point, was the most courageous-yet-terrifying moment of his life. And, in that moment, Dean Winchester had the goddamn audacity to wink at him. With that, he turned and headed straight out the door, leaving Castiel dumbstruck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I know this was kinda a short chapter, but I've been writing up a storm! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction - a good ol' college AU. I'm open to any *positive* feedback or criticism you have to offer!


End file.
